This invention relates to a four-wheel drive automotive vehicle having a transversely arranged engine.
In general, it is desired that a four-wheel drive automotive vehicle is equipped with a so called center differential device for allowing relative rotation between its front and rear wheels so as to obtain always the four-wheel drive and with a so called high-to-low speed change device so as to obtain a large torque.
In the conventional two-wheel drive vehicles having a transversely arranged engine, as shown in Japanese Patent Laying Open Nos. 55-11948 and 55-17727, the above-mentioned center differential device and the speed change device are not provided. Therefore, if a four-wheel drive automotive vehicle includes a transaxle in which a transmission for a two-wheel automotive vehicle and a final reduction gear are integrally arranged, the center differential device and the low-to-high speed change device cannot be easily provided therein, or its construction must be largely modified.
Accordingly, if a conventional four-wheel drive automotive vehicle is equipped with a transaxle for a two-wheel automotive vehicle, the performance is decreased because of non presence of the center differential device and the high-to-low speed change device. Also, even if they are provided, then the construction must be modified so as to result in a cost increase and a large drive mechanism.